Rise of The Dark Echidnas: Dark Storm's memories of Sorrow RP
'Plot' Dark Storm is cursed to be the guardian of the dark monster gems. He carries this fate due to his tragic past. However, those wounds will be re-open in this role-play. Dark Storm's adopted tribe the Dark Echidnas, are back.Long thought to be slaughtered by him, their re-appearance causes a shock to Vexia. Leading them is his newly known step brother! Their plans are as usual, rule their world with darkness and shape it into their image.Dark Storm must relay enough friends to stop their evil plans because not only will their dimension be in trouble, but the sol and emerald dimensions will be too. Help Dark Storm, uncover his past, and save all that is good from this evil tribe! 'Rules' *No deaths until you ask me *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play (unless they are in a tyep of super form or they are are Demi-gods) *No recolors...pet pev of mine *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art *Please ask me if u want to join and just don't randomly add yourself where you see fit -_- *And Have fun! 'Pick an Archie Character (chose one to play as)' Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose''' (User: Baine the hedgehog)'' Cream the Rabbit Vector the Crocodile Charmy the Bee Espio the Chameleon Blaze the cat Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog '(User:Sovash100)' Silver the Hedgehog 'Characters here' Dark Storm the Porcupine Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 4.jpg Thunder Punch mongoose version.jpg Scan 4.2.jpg Scan 6.jpg Jacob the hedgehog by sovash.png Adop char.jpg Hanna the Dog.jpg Dark Ace new version (without letters).png Color Ebony picture.jpg Casa Suki 2.jpg Tyson the Echidna.jpg Blue Jay the Blue Bird Fire Arm the Hedghog Jacob the Hedgehog Mai the Cat Hanna the Dog Dark Ace the mongoose Pixel the echidna Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia Casa Suki the seal Tyson the Echidna Alphonse The Hedgehog 'Chapter 1: Peace and Quiet...for now' '''Dark Storm: '*sits on the cliff of Fire Arm's mountain* I'm glad I can stay in this time line...for now at least Fire Arm: *'''Standing in-front of the fire master gem alter* Dark Storm you've been great help in our timeline and I speak for anyone, we all love your company. '''Dark Storm: Thanks, I have no clue why I'm here though, I appear when a great catastrophe arises and when the dark gems are trying to release their power. Maybe my curse has been lifted? Fire Arm: Maybe, Well I'm heading to the city for a bite, you coming? Dark Storm: Sure *Jumps off the cliff and glides towards Vexian city* ( Else were, Pixel is in a room with other echidnas of her own kind) ' An Echidna:' "I want you to deliver a message to a Vexian." ' Pixel:' *Yelling at the echidna* "You're serious?! No one has never delivered anything to Vexia and its way past dangerous!" The Echidna: Well,you'll be the first echidna to go to Vexia."Hope you return safely." A female echidna: '*with her hands together in a praying position* "Hope so. '''Pixel: '*smiles and then goes into the portal.The portal took her to Vexia.* '''(Mean while at the Maid Cafe in Vexian City, rush hour has just started) Mai: Coming! *rushes toward the next table in her white maid outfit* Hanna: Man, we have so much people in today. So much for a break. Mimi: I hope T.P come in today for his special! *bushing just thinking about it* Mai: You know he's seeing someone, right? Mimi: Of course! *slamming a knife on the table she's serving* Hanna: Oh god, well I just hope no one else comes in. (Fire Arm and Dark Storm enter the Cafe) Mai: '''Great...You jinxed us. '''Pixel: *walks around and then she spotted the Cafe* "Maybe a little drink before i deliver the message to this Vexian.*She walks torward the cafe and enters inside* Mai: *looks around* What tha! Its an Echidna! Dark Storm: '''What! *looks at Pixal* Who are you, because I know your not from here. *looks at her calmly, while every one else is shocked* '''Fire Arm:''m *sitting at a nearby table drinking his coffee and eating his pice of cake* Y don't see the problem, you guys are over reacting. Remember that I am one of the 4 guardians of this dimension so I would know if a person has entered out world. '''Hanna: Starring at him with a patronized look* So did you Arminius! Fire Arm: um yea. She's Mobian too, just to give you guys a head up...we all know that all the echidnas are extinct thanks to.... Mimi: FIRE ARM! Dark Storm: ' It's ok, I know what awful things I have done in my life time. Any way who are you miss? 'where, near by Vexian's City was a Dark Gaia portal open. Out of it was a gray seal female, with blone hair and highlights in that short blonde hair. Casa Suki: Come on Ebony! You need to see new things! Ebony:*She walked out of the Dark Gaia portal, which cause it to close as the purple and black lynx didn't seem all that happy, nor angry about this at all... Dull of expression.* Dark Gaia only agree to this that I come along, so this better be good... Casa Suki:*She grin happily*I'm sure it will be good, Ebony! Come on! We're close to the city of Vexian! I mean, I've never been here, but I hear others talking about Vexian! *she grab Ebony's arm and drag her into the city happily* Ebony:*she sighs as she was being force to follow.* where, In a mysterious Jungle where mystical beast live Tyson is siting around enjoying fruit when he saw some poacher Tyson: Hm? no one ever comes here... I should say Hi *Flys off* Guy1: THis place is nuts, I'm never going back here again Guy2: Thank fully we have enough valuable to buy a Continent if we wanted to pops out of nowhere Tyson: HI GUYS Guy1&Guy2: *Surprised* SHOOT IT *fires guns at Tyson Tyson:*dodged all the bullet and counters with Gal force Slash* two guy was knocked down and drop their bag Guy1: AAAA ITS THAT THING AGAIN I"M GETTING OUT OF HERE *Runs off* Guy2: WAIT IDIOT YOU DROP THE BAG WE HAVE TO GET THE MAGIC TOOLS BACK Guy1: MY LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A CONTINENT *continues to run and disappears into the jungles glowing mist* Guy2: Crud*runs off* Tyson:???Might as well see what in the bag*walk over and look it, he pulled out a small crystal* This is pretty ^_^ *the crystal suddenly shins engulfing Tyson in strange light* Man why did i mess with magic stuff*when the light faded he finds himself close to a city Vexian City* Well i better get going, this might be fun^_^ *walks to Vexian City* Casa Suki and Ebony:*Both are in the city* Casa Suki: It is so Amazing! *She was close to the cafe that the others were in* Ebony: '*Sighs, she glance away dully.*... *Her ears twitched*Hm? '( All of a sudden a fast yellow object speeds past them) Thunder Punch: Move it people, Thunder Punch is here to PLAY! (Thunder Punch runs into the Cafe) Casa Suki: Ah! *hugs close to Ebony, before look angry* That Jerk! Ebony:*sighs.* You want to- Casa Suki:*stomps into the cafe, slamming the door open in pure angry* Ebony:*Just watches*... Fire Arm: Turns around* You got customers Hanna....*gives sly smirk* Get to work Hanna. Hanna: *a ticked off sign appears on her forehead* Ok Arminius...*smacks his head and he flips over onto the ground* Mimi: *walks over to the two new customers* Hello may I help you too...*sees Thunder Punch* T.P YOUR HERE! Thunder Punch: Crap. I forgot It was Mimi's shift today! Ebony: '*looks around at the Cafe, not paying any attention to another else.* '''Casa Suki: '*Glaring at Thunder Punch* Hey, Jerk! Are you even listening me! '''Thunder Punch: Im sorry, but do I know you? Dark Storm: Sorry, my friend can be a real...Ebony? is that you? Thunder Punch: *Starts to tip toe out of the cafe* Casa Suki: Get Back here! *Points at Thunder Punch, annoyed* You can't just Sneak away from me! You got to say sorry to me! Now! Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm as she seem to remember the voice* Yes, it is, Dark Storm... I was drag to be here by this seal girl, who seem to be angry at the fact your friend was a jerk running pass both of us. Thunder Punch: Sorry *fold his arms together looking at Casa Suki* Dark Storm: Sorry again for this mishaps. *smaks T.P's head* Fire Arm: '''Hey, Rodric, why is your body temprature go up? Unless..*Looks at Ebony* Ahhaha, I see. '''Casa suki:*Cross her arms* That'll do.... *she walked out of the cafe.* Coming Ebony? Or are you fine here? *smirks at Ebony.* Ebony:'I think I'll be fine... '(Tyson casually walk by everyone saying) Tyson: Where in mobias am I? Casa Suki:*Leaves the Cafe, only to end up bumping into Tyson*Ow! Tyson: O sorry for bumping into you Casa Suki: O-Oh no, it's not your fault. I wasn't watching where I was going! Tyson: O let me introduce mt self I'm Tyson ^_^ Casa Suki:*smiles* I am Casa Suki, Nice to meet you Tyson. Tyson: Casa can you tell me where in mobias am I, I'm totally lost ^_^*laughs a littl* Casa Suki: Your on the planet Veixan. How you got here, I don't know. Tyson: I'm on another planet? Sweet ^_^ cant wait to tell everyone when i get home. Can you show me around? Casa Suki:'''I'm sure the people in the Cafe could show you around. I'm kinda looking around myself, since I'm here here. *sweatdrop* '''Tyson: Alright lets go together *walks inside the cafe* Casa Suki:*walks in after* Hello again~ Ebony:*sweatdrop*not even an hour pass... Thunder Punch: '''WOW, and Echidna, I thought they were extinct. Dark Storm are you sure you... '''Hanna, Mimi, Mai, Fire Arm: THUNDER PUNCH! Thunder Punch: Sorry...gezz Tyson:*peace sign* I come in peace ^_^ Ebony:*Suddenly looks to Thunder Punch* May I beat this one into a bloody pool of nothing on the floor? Casa Suki: No Ebony, you can't! Tyson: -_- should i leave? Thunder Punch: '''Chill! Whats your problem? '''Dark Storm: Please don't Ebony. T.P he's from Mobius, not Vexia. Tyson it is, don't leave. I would like to get to know you. Tyson: Ok my name is Tyson i love eating fruit and i like guns. My two best friends are Judas and Eureka and I'm a echidna from the Nocturnus Clan ^_^ Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm*Fine... *She close her eyes* Casa suki:*She sighed, but smiles* Anyway! Tyson wants a tour around Vexian, since it is his first time here! As well as mine! Dark Storm: '''I'll tour you guys, this plant is very beautiful but at the same time it can be *smirks a little* It can be a monster. '''Casa Suki: Alright! Fun! Ebony:*she sighed*I'll come then... Tyson: I love monsters ^_^ i know a few back home Pixel: *sighs and walks out of the Cafe.She teleports to where the others are by accident.She however doesn't realize this* 'Chapter 2: The Tour of memories' (Dark Storm has take the mobian visitors to the historical badlands of the Great Warz) Dark Storm: '''Here we are. This is where our planet's bloodiest war took place. '''Tyson:*looks out at the battlefield and frowns* So much *appears to be in deep thought* Casa suki: Ooooh~ Ebony:*not really caring*... Dark Storm: I was born during this time of war...2,000 years ago. *sits down in the patch of ash on the ground* Ebony:*Blinks, staring at the sight.* Casa Suki:*She frowns.* Tyson: 2,000 years ago? Are you a lycan or a vampire? Ebony:*Glares at Tyson* Does he have to either? Casa Suki: Ebony, you see so negative when someone try to ask questions about him. Tyson: Just asking, one of my friend is over 2,000 years old Dark Storm: Im cursed time traveler, Im still age the same as you guys though. Im glad I here to meet the new generation of this planet. Im also glad to meet all of you. Im sorry if I bored you guys. Tyson: No not at all ^_^ Casa Suki: '''I agree with Tyson ^^ '''Ebony:... *silent.* Dark Storm: *looks over into the jungle in the far west* I feel a strong energy source over there.It feels like...like...Dark Anti matter! Ebony:*looks over to the Jungle*I feel it too... *She turn toward the Jungle, as if listening to a voice in her head* I shall check it out... Tyson: I'll go scout ahead ^_^*fly to the jungle extremely fast* Ebony:*She suddenly vanished into a shadow, disappearing into the Jungle very quickly.* Casa Suki:'''I feel like it's a race between the two suddenly... '''Dark Storm: *Dashing through the trees* This feeling..its familiar... (Dark Storm lands in an old ancient village) Dark Storm: Is this...my home!?...Tyson, Ebony where are you? Ebony:*appears from a shadow*I'm here...Casa Suki is left behind through... Tyson:*drops from above*?? how did you get here so fast? Dark Storm: That's an answer for a different time. This is my old home...why is dark matter around here though, after I...got rid of my tribe the area lost all of its power. ???: That's because I brought it back..your murder! Dark Storm: *collapses on the ground* That vocie! Ahhhhhhhh, that voice! (back on the battle grounds Blue Jay is flying his jet and sees Casa Surki) Blue Jay: *lands his jet* Um excuse me, you look lost, may I help you? Pixel:* looks at the group and decide to follow them but she kept her distance away from them* Casa Suki:*looks a little angry, then sees Blue Jay*Oh, Yes! The people I was with left me behind and when into that jungle towards the west! *points* I didn't know if I should follow them or not, as I am no fighter! Blue Jay: '''*laughs* Nether am I, I'm the voice of reason for my friends. If you want we can catch up with my sonic jet? I got massive elemental readings from that side of the jungle so I'm gonna check it out. '''Casa Suki:*She nodded*Can We!? Blue Jay: Sure! Lets go *grabs her hand and pulls her into the jet* Lets go! *the jet takes off * Casa Suki: *amaze as she looks over a bit, so she doesn't fall off.* Wow. Blue Jay: '''I hope you like the view, well here we are *lands the jet in the Jungle* '''Dark Storm: AHHHHH, THE VOICE! THAT VOICE! Blue Jay: 'Dark Storm are you ok? We... '(A black light consumes Dark Storm and the others) Blue Jay: 'Where are we... '???: Your in his memories, the same ones which changed the coarse of history and the Great Warz Dark Storm: The pain! Rrrrrrrr Tyson: *rushed over to Dark Storm* Are you ok Dark Storm: Rrrhhhhh, the pain, make it stop! Blue Jay: Do you guys here that voice? ???: The memory your seeing is his last days of being in a family, it shows how tragic and evil this person truly is! Ahahahah! Pixel:*She looks at Dark Storm and walks over a little to the group but stops*.... Ebony:*Her eyes narrowed, going over to Dark Storm* Dark Storm! *she yelled, pulling Dark Storm into a hug.*Shhh... *She whispered, ignoring everything else* Casa Suki:! (off in the distance they see 12 year old Dark Storm playing with little echidna kid) Blue Jay: So these are his memories of his life before the curse Ebony:*Seems to be ignoring everything.*... Casa Suki:*She frowns, but notice Ebony not caring about anything but Dark Storm himself*Hm... Strange emotion Ebony is showing... Tyson: Wow I've never seen so many echidnas in one place before ???: 'I am a lonely voice. '(In the vision you see a big black echidna tell Dark Storm to come here) Blue Jay: That must be Norman! Dark Storm's father and creator of the dark monster gems. ???: During this time Dark Storm was still living with is family, until later..heeehaaa,Ahhhhhhh! Dark Storm: AHHHH, MAKE IT STOP!! *rolls around on the ground holding his head* (A new vision immerses and show a council of black hooded echidnas around an alter with Norman in the middle with the monster gems around him. all of a sudden 11 monster like shadow figures appear and take control of the gems. A female purple porcupine enters the room trying to stop the ritual but is stabbed and slashed by Norman's blades. Young Dark Storm enters the room, and sees his mother and screams....everything goes black.) Ebony: Stop It! *She shouted* By the name of Dark Gaia, I will end this! *A shadow force-field suddenly appear around her, forming a shadow chain in her hand.* Casa Suki: !! (the vision appears with the all the echidnas laying on the ground, Dark Storm is crying on the ground with his step father's blades in his hands with blood on them. As the vision shows around the tribe dead bodies lay every where, scattering the ground, kids, adults, and the elderly weren't safe. All of a suden a black spot appears on the alter where dark storm is. Dark Storm is gone.) Dark Storm: '''AHHHHHHHHH '''Ebony:*looks to Dark Storm, before gently touching his shoulder and close her eyes* Do you want to fall to them? *She whispers* This is not the Dark Storm I've seen before. *Her hands glow* Darkness iy lau *She started to take the Pain in as power before looking at the darkness pass the visions.* I do not believe in the Past, being who feels the need to show. *The Shadow chain became longer.* I'll shatter this to destory the pain! *suddenly slashes with the Shadow chain at the Dark field around them.* Casa Suki: Ebony! Blue Jay: 'She's right, leave Dark Storm alone! '???: 'Fine, but remember, this is whom you've chosen to allow to be your friend! He may come after you next! Ahhahahah! *the voice finally vanishes* '(The visions are gone and they are back in the jungle staring into the ruins of that village.) Dark Storm: Uhh, that pain, I thought...I hoped it would never return...*looks at the gang* Im sorry every one...Im...a true monster. Ebony:*The shadow chain vanished as well as the shadow force-field vanished while she hold a hand to Dark Storm* Then let us both be monsters together. *She looks at him, blinking* Casa Suki:*Grins, going to the two*I don't believe either of you two are monsters! 'Chapter 3: The Truth...and the Lies' Blue Jay: 'Neither do I. I never knew...that you caused them to go...extinct '''Dark Storm: '*hugs Ebony* Thank you, you may not show your true feelings but I know how you truly feel. *smiles and looks Blue Jay with a face of sorrow* Unfortunately yes...thanks to my step-father I am cursed to be the guardian of his gems. '''Blue Jay: '''It wasn't your fault, your a great person and an awesome friend. '''Ebony: *she slightly blushed, but the orb on her necklace glow a hot pink to show she was happy.* Casa Suki:*she smiles brightly* Dark Storm: '''*still holding Ebony* What scares me is that...that voice sounds so familiar, it's scary. '''Blue Jay: What I want to know is why was their dark matter in this are, your the last and only vexian dark matter user...That is what scares me. Dark Storm: For now its over Ebony:*she closes her eyes*I will protect you from any pain as much as I can, Dark Storm. *She open her eyes* I will protect both you and Dark Gaia. Casa Suki:*Sweatdrop*Um, Ebony, you sound weird, are you sick? Blue Jay: *starts laughing* How about we head back to the city? Dark Storm: '''*holding Ebony* Ok Blue. *looks at her and kisses her forehead* Thank you Ebony, I shall protect you too, after all us monsters must stick together*smiling* '''Ebony:*She nodded, but the orb glow with a hot pink once more.* Casa Suki:*Shrugs, but smiles*Let's go! (The gang has made it Inside the city) Jacob: *running towards them* Hey, Roderick! Hey, did you feel that dark Ora? Blue Jay: Your a chapter late my friend. Ebony: *Standing by Dark Storm's side* Casa Suki: Alright missed it! Tyson:This is a very interesting place Dark Storm: Yea man you...uhhh...*falls on one knee* Uh, I'm really tired after that ordeal. Jacob: What happen? Did T.P play punch buggies with you again? Ebony:*Growls at Jacob at that statement* Casa Suki: Nope, no one play Punch buggies. Tyson: I had a front row seat to see what life was like 2,000 years ago Dark Storm: as you can see it wasn't the best of times, that whole ordeal was caused by the Great Tribal Warz. Jacob: Why are you giving them a history lesson? *looks at Dark Storm somehow knowing that he is in pain* Dark Storm, if your hurting again I'll turn your powers off again for a while! ok man? Dark Storm: Thanks Jacob Ebony:*Staring at Jacob, not truly trusting him*... Casa Suki:*Has a sweatdrop* Tyson: People always suffer in times of war.*looks out to the sky appeasers to be lost in thought* Dark Storm: That is true, but others suffer more than others to bring peace...*looks at the sky then to Ebony* but sometimes suffering brings a new outlook on life: new people, new families, new relationships, and new futures. Blue Jay: True my friend, now let's get the gang so we gang head to my place, I want to run some tests on you to see if your ok. Ebony:*Tenses at the words 'tests' as if remembering something of her old past, she growled darkly.* Casa Suki:*Has a sweatdrop*C-Chill Ebony, he is just going to make sure Dark Storm is alright! Tyson:*continue to look at the sky* I hope they're ok Blue Jay: Ahh! What did I do? Ebony:*Started to calm down since Casa told he it was to help Dark Storm.*.... Casa Suki:*she sighed* She's just... Been on the protective side for Dark Storm since the events had passed... Tyson: Kind-of remind me of someone i know ^_^ Blue Jay: really? What's your name sir? Tyson: From another world, my name is Tyson ^_^ Blue Jay: '''*eyes light up* Your a mobian echidna! Awesome! may I take some tests on you too? '''Jacob: '''Your sounding creepy Blue...any way lets go, I get the guys. '''Blue: '''Ok, every one who cant fly, telaport, or run at super speeds ride with me in my jet. '''Dark Storm: Maybe we'll be able to get to the bottom of this ???: 'Maybe, in due time my friend. Ahahaha! '''Dark Storm: '*holds his head in pain* the voice, its back...uhhhhh...lets hurry up and go. '''Casa Suki:*Runs up to Blue Jay* I think I'm the only one! *She smiles happily* Ebony:*Looks to Dark Storm* Where shall we go, Dark Storm? Dark Storm: To Blue's lab, mabey he can see whats wrong with me...uhhhhh *He collapses on the ground* Blue Jay: Oh no! Ms. Casa get in! *grabs her hand and pulls her in* Ms. Ebony, get Dark Storm and follow us. Jacob and Tyson get the others! Jacob: 'Im on it! *runs towards the cafe* '''Blue Jay: '*takes off in his jet* I will find out the truth behind you Dark Storm, and destroy those false hopes and lies with in you. that's what friends do! '''Ebony:*Picks Dark Storm up, before making them both vanished into the shadows to travel faster towards Blue Jay's lab.* Casa Suki:*Worry for Dark Storm*... 'Chapter 4: The Lab' Blue Jay: '*lands the jet on the landing area of his dome shaped lab in the mountains* Ms. Casa, watch yur step. *runs twords the elevator and gose inside* Lab, start update mantence on subject coade name 2234: aka Rodric Darkenson. '(on the other side of the mountain range a mysterious green person is perched on a cliff, looking down upon the lab) Dark Ace: hmp, whats going on here *looks to the person next to him* He may be here, we'll have to wait. Shadow: Indeed, the chaos energy in Mobius is acting up, so G.U.N sent me here to investigates. I ask for your assistance in my mission. Dark Ace: Fine, just keep up. (Back at the lab) Tyson:Look at all this stuff *walks around the lab* Ebony:*Appears out of the shadows with Dark Storm at the lab, she walks up to the lab with Dark Storm* Hmph, we're here. *She gotten into the lab.* Tyson:This is like the third biggest lab I've ever seen ^_^ *looking at all the flashing lights* I wish i know what i does -_- Ebony:*Ignoring Tyson as she still helping Dark Storm* Casa Suki:*'''has a sweatdrop* '''Jacob: the gang should be here soon. Blue Jay: '''Good, now Ms. Ebony, place Dark Storm on this operation bed.\ '''Jacob: '''What you gonna do to him? '''Blue Jay: Im gonna uses monster control to see what's causing this. That's why we need Thunder Punch. (Every one else comes inside) Hanna: Is Rodrick ok? Fire Arm: '''Yea, Is he alright? '''Blue Jay: '''We need Thunder Punch '''Thunder Punch: You called for me? Blue Jay: 'Yes, use monster control so we can save him! '''Thunder Punch: '*grabs his yellow gem from his back* Ok! Here we go, Monster Control! '''(a bright light filled the room and a large monster sized centipede is towering over Dark Storm) Thunder Punch: Zermo, clenze his mind! Zermo roars and turns into light and travels into Dark Storms' mind) ???: 'You don't get it do you you idiot creatures! '''Dark Storm: '''Wakes up* That voice, I know who it is! '''Ebony: '*Tenses, glaring a bit*... '''Tyson: Who Who Who Dark Storm: It's my... (a red and black echidna appears in-front of Dark Storm) ???: *Grabs Dark Storm's throat* You missed me brother! Dark Storm: IT's Narcro, my step brother! but I thought I killed you! Tyson:*pulls out His duel Air Pistol and Aims it at Narcro* Let him go *he said in a cold voice* Ebony:*Growls as she charges at Narcro*GR! 'Chapter 5: The Night brings in mystery & Narco' Narcro: '''*Dark matter engulfs Tyson's pistols and turns them to rust, he also raises his hand and blasts Ebony with a dark pulse, stunning her for a few minuets* Watch who your talking to young echidna and dark being,*gives a grim smile* this is a family matter! *looks at his brother* Who would of thought that our killer would be our savior..ahhhhahhhh. '''Dark Storm: *still weak and tired* what do you mean? Narcro: Thanks to your friends interference with other dimensions the dark voide is becoming less and less strong. Dark Storm: '''What dose that have to do with your apperence Narcro! Tell Me! '''Narcro: It means that you did kill all of us, other smaller tribes around the world were sent to the Dark void. They survived there for centuries trying to find a way to get back and take back their world. I was given life by the dark monster gems you tried so hard to keep them from releasing energy. Every time a catastrophe accrues they revive another lost soul you murdered and the gems fill their hears with hate! *Smiles and starts laughs* AND GUESS WHO IS NEXT IN LINE FOR REINCARNATION! ITS FATHER OF COURSE!*calms down a bit* With him reincarnated we'll be free of the zone, well take back the dark monster gems and fuses them with the real ones creating the dark Kron. With the dragon by our side well rule our world...*looks at the mobians* And well come for yours too! No one will be safe! AHAHAHAH! Ebony:*Shakes her head, don't being stun anymore*This isn't only family matters! *She growled, the gem on her neck glow a dark hazy purple for pure angry* You will threaten not only this world, but other worlds! *She forms her darkness chain.*I won't allow that! Tyson: Don't under estimate me *ruin symbols appear all over his body* I wont let you harm them *the symbols on his body starts to shine at the dust return to it original state* I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY *The duel Air Pistol Transforms To a large cool looking double barrel cannon and aim it at Narcro* Narcro: *through Dark Storm at her* I have no time for games...*gives her a second glance* I sense that your a pawn for a great dark deity.*laughs* Ah, the Irony, to think my little step brother has fallen for a chess piece who cant even show her feelings. Ahhahhh, oh what irony! Thunder Punch: Step off man! *charges at Narcro* Come at me bro! Fire Arm: Lets see what you got punk! * blasts a fire ball at Narcro* Narcro: AHAHAH! YOUR PATHETIC! DARK ANTI WORLD, LIFE DRAIN! *grabs thunder Punch by the neck and troughs him at Fire Arm and Tyson* Fire Arm, Tyson and Thunder Punch hit the wall on the other side of the room) Fire Arm: T.P are you...*Thunder Punch is dark grey and gasping for air* Narcro: Im an anti-life dark matter user. My power is much more deadly than my brother's shadow wielding abilities. Ebony:*Hugs Dark Storm close, but something dark about her appear.* Don't ever say that I am just a simple chress piece... *she gently lay Dark Storm down, standing up*I have my way of showing emotions. *she looks to Narcro* Try to drag something that doesn't have a life! *Charges at Narcro, forming Shadow claws from her finger tips and suddenly Dark plate mail appear on her body as she spoken words.* Casa Suki:*Gasp at the sight, before going over to Thunder Punch, Fire Arm and Tysone* Oh no... *Kneels down to Thunder Punch, frowning.* Tyson:Gotta act fast*the symbols on his body starts to glow*NOW LEND ME YOU STRENGTH *He summons an Air elemental* Air Elemental:*creates a sphere of clean air around Fire Arm, Tyson and Thunder Punch* Category:Roleplay Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Story Category:Vexian Comic Book Series Category:Cross-over